Problem: For a certain positive integer $n,$ there exist real numbers $x_1,$ $x_2,$ $\dots,$ $x_n$ such that
\begin{align*}
x_1 + x_2 + x_3 + \dots + x_n &= 1000, \\
x_1^4 + x_2^4 + x_3^4 + \dots + x_n^4 &= 512000.
\end{align*}Find the smallest positive integer $n$ for which this is possible.
Solution: By Cauchy-Schwarz,
\[(1^2 + 1^2 + \dots + 1^2)(x_1^2 + x_2^2 + \dots + \dots + x_n^2) \ge (x_1 + x_2 + \dots + x_n)^2 = 1000^2,\]so $x_1^2 + x_2^2 + \dots + x_n^2 \ge \frac{1000^2}{n}.$

Again by Cauchy-Schwarz,
\[(1^2 + 1^2 + \dots + 1^2)(x_1^4 + x_2^4 + \dots + \dots + x_n^4) \ge (x_1^2 + x_2^2 + \dots + x_n^2)^2,\]so
\[n \cdot 512000 \ge \frac{1000^4}{n^2}.\]Then
\[n^3 \ge \frac{1000^4}{512000} = \frac{1000^3}{512} = 5^9,\]so $n \ge 125.$

For $n = 125,$ we can take $x_1 = x_2 = \dots = x_{125} = 8,$ so the smallest such $n$ is $\boxed{125}.$